38. Kapitel: Der zweite Krieg beginnt
Band 5/Kapitelübersichten 38. Kapitel: Der zweite Krieg beginnt (im Original: The Second War Begins) Während der letzten Schultage vor den Sommerferien wird Harry von seinen Gedanken an Sirius' Tod umgetrieben: mal besucht er Hermine und Ron im Krankenflügel, mal Hagrid, mal flieht er in die Einsamkeit, ohne je das zu finden, was er eigentlich sucht. Der Tagesprophet meldet jetzt offiziell, dass Voldemort wieder da sei, und berichtet, dass * das Zaubereiministerium bereits zahlreiche Schutzmaßnahmen für die magische Bevölkerung eingeleitet habe; * die Dementoren sich weigerten, künftig das Zauberergefängnis Askaban zu bewachen; * Albus Dumbledore wieder in seine früheren Ämter bei der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung und beim Zaubergamot eingesetzt worden sei; * Harry Potter zu bewundern sei, weil er mutig und trotz aller Anfeindungen an seiner Kenntnis von Voldemorts Wiederkehr festgehalten habe (verschwiegen wird dabei, dass die Zeitung selbst diese Hetze gegen Harry verbreitet hat). Die Zustände in Hogwarts werden wieder wie früher: * Professor Flitwick entfernt im Handumdrehen den unpassierbaren Sumpf, den die Weasley-Zwillinge hinterlassen haben; * Professor McGonagall kehrt genesen aus dem St.-Mungo-Hospital zurück und belohnt Harry und seine Freunde reichlich mit Hauspunkten; * der Wieder-Schulleiter Dumbledore holt allein und völlig unbewaffnet Professor Umbridge von den Zentauren zurück. * Niemand kommt Umbridge zu Hilfe, als sie von Peeves mit unüberhörbaren Beschimpfungen vom Schulgelände gejagt wird. * Hagrid ist aus einer der Berghöhlen hinter Hogsmeade in seine Hütte zurückgekehrt (er behauptet, Grawp sei vor Erleichterung darüber jetzt viel umgänglicher). Als er seinen Koffer packt, entdeckt Harry das vergessene Päckchen, das Sirius ihm am Ende der Weihnachtsferien beim Abschied zugesteckt hat. Wie sich herausstellt, enthält es einen magischen Zwei-Wege-Spiegel, durch den Harry Sirius ins Bild rufen und mit ihm sprechen kann. Harrys Hoffnungen werden geweckt, auch nach Sirius' Tod mit ihm in Kontakt treten zu können: * Er versucht, Sirius durch den Spiegel zu rufen, bekommt aber keine Antwort. Enttäuscht wirft Harry den Spiegel in seinen Koffer, wo er zerbricht. * Harrys nächster Gedanke ist, ob Sirius vielleicht jetzt als Geist bei ihm sein könne. Aber als er den Fast Kopflosen Nick danach fragt, wird er wieder enttäuscht: Nick erklärt ihm, ein mutiger magischer Mensch wie Sirius werde sich nicht für ein Schattendasein als Geist entscheiden, sondern "weitergehen". * Luna Lovegood weist Harry noch eine weitere Aussicht, Sirius wieder zu begegnen: Hinter jenem Vorhang, durch den Sirius verschwunden sei, habe Harry doch die Stimmen der Toten gehört. Also werde er ihn später dort wiedersehen. (Für Harry ist dieser Gedanke tröstlich, obwohl er nicht so recht weiß, ob er es glauben soll.) Im Hogwarts-Express wollen Draco Malfoy und seine beiden Freunde Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle sich endlich an Harry rächen, weil er ihre Väter als Todesser entlarvt und nach Askaban gebracht hat. Da dies aber sechs Mitglieder der DA mitbekommen, werden die Angreifer umgehend aktionsunfähig gehext. Ginny erzählt, sie habe sich von Michael Corner getrennt, und sei jetzt mit Dean Thomas zusammen. Obwohl Harry jetzt weiß, warum er in den Sommerferien immer wieder zu den Dursleys zurückkehren muss, fällt es Harry diesmal besonders schwer. Am Bahnhof King's Cross wird er überraschend von Remus Lupin, Moody und Tonks erwartet. Zusammen mit Arthur Weasley drohen sie Onkel Vernon an, persönlich sicherzustellen, dass es Harry bei ihnen gut gehe. Harrys Aussichten im Ligusterweg für die kommenden Sommerferien werden etwas beruhigender. Am Rand erwähnt: Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 5m